


The Way Home

by dixid



Series: The Birthday Present [2]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU - Comicverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixid/pseuds/dixid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick finds a strange package in the Batcave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Home

All Dick wants is a hot shower, some food and some sleep. He's not entirely particular about the order at this point. His birthday has just begun and instead of being a day of celebration, this year it just makes him feel old.

His plans to update the Caves logs and then sleep for an entire year get derailed when he notices the plain cardboard box on the workstation. He first assumes it's a delivery of supplies, but further inspection, there's no address label or shipping information. After confirming that Alfred knows nothing about the package, he follows protocol until he's certain it's harmless.

When he finally opens the outer box to reveal the blindingly wrapped gift box he thinks he's figured it out. Tim must have left him a birthday present. He'd thought his little brother was still in Europe, perhaps he's finally being forgiven for the way he handled the situation with the Robin identity.

Once he slices through the mass of sparkly ribbons, he loses hope that Tim has accepted his apologies after all. The notebooks aren't filled with Tim's precise handwriting, but with Jason's messier scrawl.

Even though he's disappointed that one brother still isn't speaking to him, he's thrilled that another one has decided to re-join their family. Even if it's not in the way Dick had hoped.

After scanning the contents of the larger notebooks, Dick reviews security footage of the Cave for the evening. Jason has pointed out security weaknesses in the Cave and Manor, including a detailed description of how he was going to be able to leave the package undetected. As Dick sets about implementing Jason's ideas he decides to leave Little Wing's entry point unchanged. Bruce might have thought it too risky, but Dick needs to know that his brother has a safe haven in the Cave. Jason has always done things his own way, so if he wants to sneak in, instead of going through the Manor, that's fine. He'll take his brother's return anyway he can, even if it's not through the front door.


End file.
